Knowmoon
Knowmoon is one of the hybrid locations from Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. The stage is a merged location comprised of the Knowhere from Guardians of the Galaxy and the Third Moon from the Strider series. Knowmoon is what resulted after the two massive stations clashed together during the merge of universes. Unlike other locales, Knowmoon appears to have been physically struck together by a collision, since the Celestial head that serves as the Knowhere base is partially visible stuck through the upper structure of the Third Moon. Regardless, the two stations have actually combined themselves to form a massive megastructure with much more power than its separate components. Grandmaster Meio rules over Knowmoon as its "imperator", using the station to mass-produce Ultron Drones and develop a new biological weapon to carry the Sigma Virus, all as part of an alliance with Ultron Sigma over their shared hatred of Earth's life. Given its massive size and the extent of its operations, Knowmoon requires an incredibly powerful source of energy to sustain it. The station's core is a large Gravitron found deep on its center, and Grandmaster Meio has embedded the Power Stone within so it can provide power to the entirety of Knowmoon. Stages Knowmoon is the setting of 2 different stages. * Knowmoon - Gravitron Core (available from the start) * Knowmoon - Walkway (unlocked by playing Story Mode) Knowmoon - Gravitron Core Located on the heart of the station, this area is Grandmaster Meio's main dwelling. The battle takes place on one of the station's walkways leading into a long staircase and a large, spherical black structure resembling a throne room of sorts. Large pillars with hanging banners featuring Grandmaster Meio's personal emblem can be seen at both sides of the walkway. There's a second walkway visible at the distance leading into the large Gravitron Core. The large Celestial head with its yellow eyes is visible on the background, pierced through the top ceiling of the Third Moon. Ultron Drones can be seen flying all around the stage, apparently fighting an unseen force. The Gravitron has been repurposed by Grandmaster Meio to serve as a large biological bomb capable of spreading the Sigma Virus on a global scale, allowing it to turn all living beings on the surface into mechanoids in Ultron Sigma's control. Once the Power Stone is removed, the "Neogenesis Protocol" is initiated and the core is purged from the station to fulfill its role. Knowmoon - Walkway This stage is set in one of the many walkways found within Knowmoon. The walkway extends into the distance at some unknown location, and several of Grandmaster Meio's banners can be seen at both of its sides all the way through. Several machines and terminals line up the distant walls of the station, and one door can be seen at the left leading into its core. Just like in the other stage, Ultron Drones fly across the sky and sometimes fight off an unknown enemy force. In this location X and Rocket Raccoon confront "Oblivion", the new identity assumed by Zero after being tampered by the Grandmaster and turned into a loyal subordinate. Trivia * This is the second location from the Strider series appearing on Marvel vs. Capcom, following Neo St. Petersburg from Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. Category:Stages in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite